Many types of medical devices having a tubular object for insertion into a body passageway are known, such as urinary catheters, stents, etc. These tubular objects conventionally comprise an insertable end provided with one or more draining openings such that fluid can enter the tube, and a non-insertable end provided with an outlet being in fluid connection with the draining openings via the tube. The non-insertable end of the tubular object may advantageously be flared. A flared end can prevent that the tubular object is pushed so far into the body passageway that the non-insertable end of the tubular object disappears into the body passageway. A flared end also makes it easier for an operator to get hold of the tubular object when it should be removed the body passageway. The flared end may also serve as a connector for connecting the tubular object to a receptacle.
Various techniques for producing tubular objects with a flared end are known, some of which involves extrusion. For example, GB 744 327 discloses an extrusion process for forming an endless tube. The extruded tube is cut into suitable lengths, and subsequently, a tip portion and a flared end portion are formed at the respective ends. Formation of the flared end is made by pushing the extruded end over a conical or frusto-conical mandrel during simultaneous heating, and the thus formed part is thereafter immediately cooled in order to obtain a permanent deformation. However, this known method is relatively cumbersome and costly, and does not lend itself for fully automated manufacturing.
However, although this process allows manufacturing of catheter tubes with a flared end, there is a need for a more efficient production process.